


Stories from Skyhold

by MissSunnySweden



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Drabble Series, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Game, will add when inspiration strikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSunnySweden/pseuds/MissSunnySweden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erivinn Lavellan thought the worst was over when Corypheus was defeated. But now she has to face down the horror of being the Inquisitor, when there is no threat to unify Theadas. Ah well, at least she's not alone.</p><p>A series of Drabbles taking place at different times, all post-Inquisition. Ratings, genre and time will vary, see beginning of every chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of broken hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Game Solavellan. Erivinn isn't really coping well. Bull offers a shoulder to cry on. Originally posted on Tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erivinn finally allows herself to feel everything she's pushed away since Solas left.

It took a day or two after she tells them to stop. She can’t remember now. But when Leliana can do nothing but shake her head when she doesn’t quite ask the question.

_I’m sorry Inquisitor. I know you were close_

**Not close enough**  she thinks bitterly as she stalks determinedly through Skyhold. She can’t return to her quarters.. The balcony a too painful (beautiful) memory…  **Not enough**  she thinks, as people step out of her path, nobody talking to her now. Finally, she climbs the battlements, finds the broken tower she was looking for. Then, with the sky above her and the valley below her, Skyholds noise muted by stonewalls, then she cries. Weeps, unable to contain the sobs and hiccups. She wants to scream too, but she’s too afraid of that noise. And she doesn’t want company. 

 _You are a symbol now, you need to be strong_  

Their words echo in her head and in one irrational moment she  **hates**  them. She doesn’t  **want**  to be a symbol, to carry the worlds expectation on her shoulders because of an  **accident**. She doesn’t want to be  **The Inquisitor** she just want’s to be… 

_Vhenan._

And the tears flow again, unchecked as she curls up, her knees scraping against broken wood as she curls into herself, suddenly unable to hold herself up.  **I loved you. I love you, why did you leave?!** She want’s to scream. Her eyes are closed and she’s so absorbed in memory and regret and love that she doesn’t even hear the door downstairs, nor the ominous creaking of the ladder. 

“Aw boss.” 

She finds she doesn’t even have the energy to try to sit up properly, to hide her tears and smile again and wave off any concern. 

_Does it hurt?_

_Only when I laugh_

_Very well Inquisitor_

_“_ Damn it boss, easy now.” With tenderness she had not expected him to posses he gently picks her up and sits her up against the wall. 

“S..Sorry Bull.” She manage to stutter out, a chocked sob managing to slip past as she tries to wipe tears away. Leaders are not weak in the Qun. Not that Bull is part of the Qun anymore, but only because she told him to choose. 

“Don’t you apologize.” He almost growled, softening when she flinches. “I have it on certain authority that heartbreak is a legitimate reason to cry.” She finally looks up then, question in dark-blue eyes. 

“What?” the Iron Bull smirks. “Varric told me he expected it a few days ago to be honest. Dorian thought you would take the Cassandra route and hit things. I was going to volunteer..” 

“You’ve been gossiping about me?” She says, voice still shaking. 

“Not.. gossiping as much as… Well, let’s just say that perhaps it’s a good thing that S… that he hasn’t shown up yet. A lot of people are a bit.. upset. Cassandra has been making tinder-wood out of her practice dummies.” He smiles, softly, a large hand on her shoulder. “We don’t like it when people hurt our boss. “ She laughs then, a brittle sound that is more a sob than anything. 

“How did.. i mean.. You don’t usually..” 

“The kid showed up. Really upset, Varric could barely make him make sense. We decided to go looking for you then.” 

The kid.. “Fuck.” She breathes, leans her head back towards the stone and closes her eyes. The cool stone helps with numbing the pain, her cheeks burning with tracks from her tears. Then he does something she would have never expected. He pulls her into a firm hug. It’s unlike any hug she had ever received, largely because he dwarfs her with sheer size. Tears well up again and she clings onto him like a rock in the storm with a keening sound. He holds her through the second storm of tears, until there are no tears left, and she’s so exhausted she’s shaking.  

“you should sleep.” She shakes her head, pushes away and stands up, wiping the last of the tears away and tucks her hair back in order. Fingers lingering only a second over where the tattoo had once marked her face, feeling it’s absence even though it’s nonsense. 

“I.. I’ll be fine. I just need a moment to compose myself.” She mumbled. He grunts, skeptical as he gets to his feet, the floor groaning under him. “Perhaps we should get down?” She suggests, trying to fend of any further insistence with a smile. He glares at her. She can feel it, but moves down the ladder before he can protest.

She almost doesn’t make it out of the tower before she finds herself with an armful of Cole.  **Hugging seems to go around today She thought, gently pushing the spirit/boy away.**

“Don’t.” He almost whimpers. “Wants to tell her, chest aching, she deserves better..” She stiffens, takes a step back. She doesn’t want to hear this.. Cole groans, and reaches out..

“Kid.” Varrics warning voice as he climbs the stairs. She can hear Bull behind her. 

“I remember.” Cole says, his hand sinking, pulling back. “Some pain is different. Not meant to forget.” There’s a lump in her throat and she doesn’t speak. 

“You look terrible.” Varric says with a drawn smile, that she can’t help but return, wondering if it looks as painful as it feels. Maybe it does, because Varric looks away. “Have you eaten anything today? We were heading to the tavern, do you want to join?” 

Noise. People. Music. A moment ago she would have declined. Now? 

“Why not?” Perhaps it’ll stop the screaming inside. Or at least drown it out. 

…

 

The Inquisitor is slumped over the table, sleeping quietly, her head resting on her arms, Dorian’s coat over her shoulders. The Tevinter mage had joined them not long after they occupied the private corner of the tavern. 

"Finally” Varric sighed, putting down his tankard. “I wonder how long she’s been putting that off.” 

“Doesn’t want to sleep.” Cole mutters. “Dreams are too clear in the Fade. He isn’t there even when she wants him to be. She can’t find him. Hurts. Hurts so badly she screams every time…”  He curls up and inches closer to Varric, eyes fixed on the sleeping Inquisitor. 


	2. Of stupid Nobles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a risque business, insulting the Inquisitor when her friends are in earshot.

Sera _hated_ it when Josephine made her attend in the great hall. She didn't understand why the Antivan bothered, they both knew she hated it, and that she would never behave “all proper like”. At first Sera had considered refusing it completely, and just hide until the mess was over and all the nobles away again, but then the Inquisitor had turned up in the tavern, and had bribed her shamelessly with her favourite foods, and begged her to come, even if it was only for Erivinn to see another friendly face in the crowd.

  
  


So not only were there nobles here, there were _stupid_ nobles. Well, Sera knew how to handle _them_.

  
  


She had been put between Dorian and Varric, which had at least led to a few funny jokes during the evening, whispered under their breaths about noble masks and dresses. It made the evening almost bearable, and it wouldn't be long now until she could sneak off without Josephine glaring at her.

  
  


Then she heard a loud voice. A noble who had clearly looked too far into his cups, had started explaining _exactly_ what he thought about the Inquisitions political involvement, and what he thought about the Inquisitor in particular, and her outspoken support for anyone who worshiped the elvhen gods rather than Andraste.

  
  


Sera didn't believe in the elvhen gods, but she and Erivinn had long since agreed to never ever speak about it again. But this was just one _stupid_ noble, and Erivinn was her _friend_. And one quick glance towards the high-table, assured her that the Inquisitor had heard it too. Erivinn had that slightly distant look in her eyes that the dalish always had when she was trying to ignore something.

  
  


Varric's hand on hers, suddenly drew her attention to the way she was holding the knife.

  
  


“Bad idea Buttercup,” The dwarf mumbled. “Stabbing him – tempting as it may be – will only get us in trouble.”

  
  


“But he's an idiot.” She hissed back. “Are you just going to let him..?”

  
  


“We may not be able to stab him..” Dorian whispered, with a smirk that promised a world of trouble. Sera liked that smirk. “I think the name of the game here, is sublte.” Sera watched as he did a slight movement with his hand.

  
  


Suddenly, a candle flared up, and one of the offending nobles extravagant sleeves suddenly caught flame. His surprised screams and the shouts of those around him, almost covered Seras hysterical laughter.

  
  


Varric glanced up towards the high-table, and met the Inquisitors slight smile with his own grin, before he helped Dorian half drag a still laughing Sera out of the grand hall before the noise settled again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing Sera, can you tell? Good lord I need to practice writing her. I love her odd friendship with Dorian though.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comment and/or Kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
